Nobara Ibaragi
Nobara Ibaragi (Ibaragi Nobara 茨木 のばら?) is a middle school student in Gakuen Alice. Nobara is in the Dangerous Ability class, and the only known female member. She appears only in the manga and possess the ice Alice and has multiple personalities. Personality Nobara has two personalities: a shy personality and a cold heartless personality. In her shy personality, she tends to hold her hand to her chest or mouth while speaking and let others walk over her. She is ostracized by her peers, so when Mikan Sakura became her friend, she spends her time looking after Mikan. Her second personality corresponds with her Alice, and in this personality she will not hesitant to use her Alice on anyone, and will only show it when Persona tells her to. Appearance Nobara wears the standard middle school uniform, which consists of a black jacket with a blue ribbon, a blue-colored plaid skirt, and a pair of black boots. She has blue, wavy hair that reaches down to her shoulders and blue eyes. File:566c802e06a9c0_full.jpg|Nobara's blue hair File:NobaraHanaHime.jpg|Nobara as she appears in the Hana Hime arc Story 'Christmas Dance Arc' She debuts looking out a window wondering why Mikan is by Natsume's side. Nobara later appears asking if she can help with preparations for the Christmas party. She meets Mikan and the two become friends. When the cakes were cooling she tried to cool them down with her Alice, because Mikan wanted to decorate them now. It did not turn out well; the cakes froze. Natsume then comes and uses his Alice to defrost the cakes and asks why Nobara is there. Mikan then encouraged Nobara to try again, but this time hold her hand since Mikan's Nullification Alice could help control Nobara's Alice. It worked and the two smiled and laughed. Nobara is later seen attending the Christmas Ball, watching over Mikan. 'Clean Up Day Mini Arc' Nobara, at the end of chapter 51, came to the elementary school area where Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka are and got mistaken for a ghost. Natsume recognizes her and kicks Nobara, causing her to fall down. The reason for Nobara coming was, because she wanted to see Mikan and that the other middle schoolers did not want her to help with the clean up duties. This gave Nobara and idea to help Mikan's class so she went out into the snow and along the way she go wet, injured, and lost a boot. Mikan's class were already done, but she and Mikan managed to see each other, so that made both of them happy. That is, until Narumi came in telling everyone to clean up their Alice-based classes also, and Tsubasa took Mikan away. Nobara is then seen with Natsume who tells her go, but Nobara says that she has something to tell him concerning Mikan. She tells him that she saw Mikan's mask fall off in front of her partner at the Christmas Dance and she thinks it could of been the ESP. 'Hana Princess Arc' Nobara attended the Hana Hime Party and was surprised to see Mikan there. When Nobara tried to talk to Mikan, she could not hear her and Natsume took Mikan away before Mikan could understand that Nobara was trying to tell her: that Natsume should leave this place. She then was seen following Tsubasa and Misaki and wanted to tell them what she wanted to tell Mikan, but did not know how to address Tsubasa. Nobara gets captured by Rui and was used as a trap to get Natsume by making her look like Aoi Hyūga. She is not awake, but in her sleep she still thinks of warning Natsume to leave. Nobara then appears with her other personality using her ice Alice at Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. As Mikan arrives, she stops after seeing her shocked face. She refuses to use her Alice, scared that Mikan saw her other personality. Nobara runs off crying, only to be found by Tono and Misaki. She also appears looking out the window at Mikan, Ruka, and Nastume playing outside with Persona. 'Sports Festival Arc' Nobara is on the red team and tries to tell something to Mikan about Luna Koizumi, but Tsubasa, who was carrying Mikan during the game, ran away, since Rui was carrying her. In the game, she uses her Alice to create a ice floor to make some contestants slip. 'Escape Arc' She was seen looking out the window at Mikan and everyone with binoculars. Until she is startled by the arrival of the PSP and Persona and which the PSP replies that she does not need to be scared, because Persona convinced him to give her light missions. He then asks her to help them bring a certain female companion she wishes into the Dangerous Ability class. She appears in the elementary principal's office with the rest of the Dangerous Ability class. Where she appears worried about Mikan's safety by transferring to the Dangerous Ability class. When Natsume comes to protect Mikan, she refuses the order to trap the two in ice. Nobara is told that she would be in trouble for her actions. This action also makes Persona angry at her, and he throws his mask at her. Current Arc She is being attaked by the Fukitaki where Tono sees her. She and Tono are later shown being rescued by Tsubasa. She is taken to see the past, where Mikan is using Tsubasa's new Time Travel Alice. Nobara is then happy to see Mikan and hugs her. Like everyone else, Nobara creates an Alice Stone and gives Mikan an ice Alice Stone. She and everyone teleport back to the HSP's office where everyone is missing. When they are found by the Fukkitaki she keeps them at bay with her alice, which causes everyone to snap out about argueing about Tono's choice to have Noda take the Fukkitaki with him with his time travel alice. Persona is seen with the other dangerous ability students discussing about getting Nobara back to them and give her a life she will regret for her betrayel. The group teleports into students who want to caputre them for the ESP, but she and everyone managed to teleport after Natsume uses his wish alice. She is then seen saying, "We're Moving Out" from Persona's spying device. Alice Nobara has a ice Alice that allows her create ice. She usually is seen using her Alice to trap people in ice or creating a ice floor. This makes others scared of her, and she also has multiple personalities which only show on missions, according to Nastume, or when Persona wants her to. Her nicknames are "Yuki-onna", or "snow woman", "ice princess", or "Koori-Hime". Notes and Trivia *Nobara means "wild rose" in Japanese. *Nobara's Alice is like the legendary Japanese Yokai, Yuki-onna, which is one of her nicknames. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Alice Category:Ice Alice